feeling like a fool xD
by Sae2
Summary: bueno pues este es un fic de Kam, Zuru erika y ikki xD sii como lo leyeron por fin un fic en k estan zuru y kam 0
1. Default Chapter

Hola¡¡¡

hace tiempo que no entro por aqui¡ Extrañaba harto leer fanfics - Bueno hoy voy a intentar hacer un fic de medabots¡¡¡ hacerca de zuru y Kam y Erika xDD (que estoy ociosa --U) Es k eh visto pokos o mejor dicho ningun fanfic de kam o zuru¡¡ y ya es tiempo TT ¡¡ keremos fics de KAM KERESMOS FICS DE KAM xDDD aunque yo soy pesima pa escribir fanfics , sorry de ante mano U Mejor empiezo U :  
  
Era un día soleado helado, la nuves bajaban y subían de los árboles como niños pequeños¡ las ratas arco iris brillaba como si recien hubiese terminado una larga de temporada de lluvias (lo que si había sucedido xDD)  
  
Ikki Tenriou se encontraba merendando en su cama, mientras metabee jugaba con su game cube xD (se encontraba jugando el nuevo Hamtaro adventures supersonico hiper recargado con voces ham ham reales ")  
  
De pronto ikki ve asomarse algo por la ventana...bastante sospecho- penso, para luego olvidarlo y darse cuenta de que ya se habia comido todo¡ -oye metabee, no crees que deberíamos hacer...hacer algo..productivo? -productivo viejo?¡ mira si ya casi termino con Laura, unos par de medagolpes aki y alla y nooooooooooooooooooo ¡¡¡¡ de donde saco esa cachetada wajolotera ÔÔ- gritaba metabee mientras apretaa el botón del control¡xD desesperado aunque la pantalla mostraba en grandes letras doradas (chillonas de verdad ) un gran y gordo mensaje : LOSER ¡  
  
mientras en otro lugar....(el ....el...el parque jajaj )  
  
-Kam relajate solo son unas fotos para el diario

-pero...es que...erika...no no me gustan las fotos oo pero si eres tan fotogenico – intentaba convencerlo erika ademas es muy importante¡ la gente quiere saber sobre ti o.

-para que? – pregunto kam obviamente desanimado como?¡

- es lógico, lo ilógico es que quisieran saber de alguien como ikki – jajaja reia erika con sarcasmo

-sigues enojada con el?

-No no...para nada ¡¡¡

-Entonces por que no estas con el?-dijo kam algo triste

-Porque me gusta pasar mas tiempo contigo¡¡¡ -dijo un tanto nerviosa erika

-Kam no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el comentario, hacia poco que había cambiado, y había experimentado la sensación de ser querido, no por lo que tenia sino por lo que era, y los sentimientos que ahora sentía por erika eran algo totalmente nuevo¡ tenia que admitirlo, se le alborotaban las hormonas al lado de ella ( ¬¬ NO ME MIREN FEO XDD es mi imaginación .0. )  
  
Pero tan tan tan Alguien que miraba desde lejos vino a interrumpir la escena Shan shan shan (musica de suspenso) ( por pura casualidad habia una orquesta tocando en el parke xD) Me refiero a .......................ZURU xDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ya le sigo , aunque me ofendió el ultimo review , les pido disculpas , es que enserio no me inspiro . además de que se me olvido la contraseña y tube que hacerme una nueva xD

Pero tratare ..

Como iba diciendo o.ó ( porque yo soy la narradora omnisciente , lo sé todo uuu xDD)

Asi que aquí estabas Erika , te estuve buscando – Dijo Zuru un tanto nervioso

-Así? A mi y para qué?

Lo que pasa es que mi ……( Zuru sabia perfectamente para que la buscaba , no podia dejar que Kam tomara ventaja , no esta vez)

Es que…? – volvió a preguntar Erika

Mi medabot quiere sacarse fotos – dijo rápidamente zuru

Enserio? Perfecto entonces déjame terminar aquí con kam y luego vamos a..-pero fue interrumpida por zuru

No te preocupes , te espero a las 20:00 en mi casa.

No es un poco tarde? –pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta zuru ya había partido a la casa de ikky en busca de consejos. Consejos para una noche espectacular..,

En la casa de ikky

Bueno metabee me duele el estomago , estoy aburrido , y tu no has parado de jugar esa cosa ,

-Podrías prestarme atención ¡¡¡ -grito ikky

-Viejo cálmate , además tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Pues si , ire a ver a …(ikky repaso mentalmente su lista de amigos y se dio cuenta de que era nula) …Bueno me voy por ahí

Pero al abrir la puerta se topo con Zuru.

Ikkyy Ikkyyy ayudaa –

-Eh?Zuru , que sucede? –pregunto ikky extrañado , no había visto a zuru así desde la ultima primavera ( zuru apenas podía respirar después de esas alergias)

Tengo una cita¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito zuru exaltado.

ASI?¡¡¡- Ikky no lo podía creer , zuru¡ una cita?¡¡ ( no lo podía creer , cualquiera era menos perdedor que el)

Y con quien?

Con…Erika – murmuro Zuru apenado

Ikky sintió cada letra de ese nombre como agujas en los pies xD

Con erika? Es que tu estas loco?

No , pero no vengo a discutir eso contigo , quiero que sea perfecto¡ la invite a mi casa a las 20:00 pm , quiero saber alguna técnica para conquistarla¡¡


End file.
